1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tow bars and more particularly pertains to a new tow bar assembly for towing a vehicle which is immovable and stuck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tow bars is known in the prior art. More specifically, tow bars heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a tow bar assembly for a vehicle, such as a motor vehicle. The tow bar assembly has a pivot joint and a spring on one side of the pivot joint. A first member of the pivot joint pivotally engages a second member of the pivot joint to allow the joint to pivot in a vertical direction. The spring is located between and attached to the first and second members. The spring is preferably adjustable in order to adjust the tension of the spring. Another prior art includes a tow bar comprising an arm which is articulated to the lower front zone of the vehicle structure. At its front free end it comprises a coupling ring and a pivot to an industrial traction vehicle. A torsion spring mounted on its tipping axle causes the tow bar to tip in the ascending direction of the tow bar to a stable position when it is fitted to the vehicle front. Further, another prior art describes a tow bar with a torsion spring disposed between the tow bar and a steering arm to urge the tow bar towards an operating position, the torsion spring minimizing the force required by an operator to lift the tow bar. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tow bar assembly.